Espoir
by manielle
Summary: Un peuple cherche vengeance à tout prix et de nombreux préjugés vont être balayés. Une famille, un amour, une guerre.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Elana et quelques autres personnages tout droit sortis de mon imagination**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

-Alors mes chers,vous voyez le château la-bas? On dit qu'il est très ancien et dans une demi-heure on peux le visiter.

-Et peut on finir notre café?On est en vacances, bordel chérie, on ne peut pas profiter?

Je souris, ha j'aimais vraiment mes parents, ils étaient toujours en train de se chercher des poux mais ils s'aimaient beaucoup,on s'aimait tous beaucoup. Et on partageait ensemble la même passion pour l'histoire.

-Mais vous venez quand même avec moi,le château a l'air aussi beau à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. On ne doit pas rater ça!

-Oui, oui, je vais payer et on y va,.

Je souris à ma mère qui me le rendis.

-Au fait Elana, tu as fini tes devoirs?

-Presque ,il me reste que de la chimie à faire mais je le ferai demain dans l'avion. Je ne peux même pas imaginer qu'on rentre demain!Et dans quelques jours on reprends l'école.

-C'est la vie,ma cherie,mais on a visiter beaucoup de choses,tout Rome,Florence,Sienne, et Volterra aujourd'hui. Alors ne regrettes rien. Tiens, ton père a fait vite,tu viens?

Nous nous levâmes et on se dirigeai ensemble vers notre lieu de rassemblement. Si on avait sût que se serait notre dernier moment ensemble. On se mit avec le reste de la queue,et on attendit le début de la visite. Dans la foule je vis un petit groupe de jeunes,surement en voyage scolaire. L'un d'eux me souria,d'un sourire narquoi et mignon à la fois. Il avait les cheveux marron en bataille, des yeux petillants de malice, des tâches de rousseurs par dizaines un petit nez en trompette,un début de moustache, peu de boutons étonnamment. Et ses lèvres,elles étaient vraiment charnues. Un joli garçon, ses vêtements étaient eux aussi exceptionnels,il portait un pull Metallica et un collier avec des piques. Je fus étonnée quand il se dirigea vers moi.

-Hello,I am John,and you?

Oh,un anglais,encore plus de charme!

-I'm Elana. You'rre english?

-No Welsh. I hate englishmen, we cannot stand each other.

-Like cats and dogs.

-Exactly!

On rigola ensemble. Vraiment sympa le mec.

-And you are?me demanda til

-Une frenchie.

-La France,hà,Cest la belle vie et l'amour!

J'interceptai le regard de John qui avait toujours son sourire malicieux.

- What?

Il haussa les épaules puis me prit par mon bras et me tira vers ses amis.

- Here my Elana. Ma français!

-Non c'est ma française,suis pas un garçon, grommelai-je

-Oups, sorry sis, s'excusa platement le garçon toujours avec ce même sourire.

-Oh you are so cute,lui répondis je en lui tirant sa joue.

Tout le groupe se mit à se moquer de leur ami, moi y compris. Il rejeta ma main et serra ses bras autour de sa taille,nous boudant,où plutôt faisant semblant . Les cinq minutes suivantes furent super, les jeunes étaient sympa,blaguant sans cesse et je m'étais liée avec une fille,Amy,qui tout comme moi aimait l'histoire et les mangas. Au bout d'un moment John me rappela à la réalité:

-Tu j'avais pas une visite à faire,par hasard?

-Oups! je plaqua ma main contre ma bouche.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis le groupe de touristes, ainsi que mes parents entrer par une porte. J'echangeai vite fait mon numéro avec mes nouveaux amis et partis en courant vers l'endroit où avaient disparus mes parents et y rentra sous l'oeil courroucé de la guide, qui d'ailleurs était magnifique. Elle avait de belles boucles blondes tels le blé et des yeux d'un rouge sang.

-Vraiment désolée,madame.

-Ceci n'est point grave,me rassura t elle avec un sourire crispé,allez vite rejoindre vos parents petite.

Elle ferma la porte tandis que je courrai vers les autres. Au loin,j'entendai une voix cristalline masculine expliquer les moments clés du château. Un autre guide?

-T'était passé où,chérie,me demanda ma mère,inquiète.

-Désolée,j'ai rencontré un groupe d'élèves anglais,on a parler,fait connaissance et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

-C'est malin,poussin,tu as vraiment raté des choses pas intéressantes,plaisanta mon père. Alors je te dirai pas que ce château appartient à trois frères richissimes,les Volturi,acquis dans la famille depuis 4 siècles et qu'ils ont des affaires un peu partout dans le monde.

- Je sais que de toute façon tu me résumerai ce que j'ai raté. Tu le fais tout le temps.

- Pardon, j'ai vraiment fais ça?

-Tu sais papa,que tu es irecuperable?soupirai je.

- Un peu de respect, fillette, envers ton pere, tu...

-Ok mes amis,et si on suivait tranquillement notre cher guide,nous interrompit maman en sachant que si avions continué,cela se serai transformé en grosse dispute.

Ce n'était pas notre faute si on voulait absolument toujours avoir le dernier mot. Pour faire plaisir à mon père je prêta attention à ce que disait notre guide.

-Nous passons juste devant la vielle bibliothèque de ce château,elle a été construite en 1640 par le mécénat de Marcus Volturi,deuxième dû nom,et un des plus puissants seigneurs de ce temps. Notre cher sieur l'avait construit pour sa douce dulcinee,Dydima del Leo,une femme issue de la bourgeoisie mais très cultivée. Elle y collectionna toutes les oeuvres,allant de la philosophie aux sciences en passant par l'histoire des différents royaumes d'Italie. Hélas, vous souvenez vous que je vous avez parlé de cet incendie qui avait ravagé toute la côte est de notre beau pays? Cet incendie avait atteint aussi Volterra, détruisant tout sur son passage, y compris la grande bibliothèque. Le bâtiment à été reconstruit mais de nombreux documents précieux ont brûlé ou ont été détruite. Heureusement au siècle dernier, une association dû coin s'est porté volontaire pour essayer de retrouvé les oeuvres perdues et ainsi de nombreux ouvrages ont pu regagner leur place dans notre grande bibliothèque.

Nous allons maintenant faire l'apogée de la visite,la salle dû trône. À l'époque de la Renaissance,de nombreux nobles recevaient leurs invités et discutaient d'importantes affaires dans de grandes salles plus où moins richement décorées. Monsieur Caius Volturi ne fus pas en reste et fis en 1502 agrandir le château pour qu'existent l'aile droite,résidence des domestiques ainsi que l'une des plus belles salles du royaume avec ses trois trônes pour les trois rois et frères Volturi. On dit que nos rois condamnaient et executaient leurs ennemis devant leurs alliés et invités pour les forcer à rejoindre leur cause. C'était en effet courant d'utiliser ses pratiques pour persuader des alliés de rejoindre leurs armées et aller à la guerre. Voici donc La salle du trône!

Tout au long de la visite une peur vint s'installer dans mon corps,ce pressentiment ne me quittant plus. J'avais l'impression que nous n'allions pas sortir d'ici vivant,que quelque chose de malsain vivait ici. Et mon pressentiment fus vérifié lorsque je vis toutes ces personnes se lechant leurs lèvres dès qu'on rentra dans la salle du trône. Je degluti difficilement,ces personnes aux yeux rouges si semblable à ceux de notre guide qui nous regardaient comme des proies,c'était vraiment mauvais! Du coin de l'oeil je vis mon père plaisanter avec ma mère même si lui aussi avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Derrière nous j'entendais notre guide,ainsi que la voix de la femme qui m'avait laissé entré, dépêcher les retardataires et fermer la lourde porte par lequel on était passé.Aie,dans quoi on s'était mêlé,j'avais tellement envie d'être ce matin,que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Une magnifique voix masculine,la plus belle que je n'avais jamais entendu,me fis sortir de mes lamentations:

-Bienvenue mes chers amis visiteurs, je ne nomme Aro Volturi et voici mes frères Marcus et Caius Volturi ainsi que nos épouses, Sulpicia et Athenadora Volturi.

L'homme qui venait de parler avait un visage très fin et pâle renforcé par sa chevelure noire et longue mais malgré ce côté maladif,c'était un homme d'une grande beauté. Derrière lui,étaient assis deux autres hommes,très beaux eux aussi,sur des trônes finement orné, l'un blond,l'autre chatain. Je reportai de nouveaux mon attention sur l'homme qui s'appelait Aro.

-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que dès que vous avez franchi la porte d'entrée,votre destin fus scellé. Mes sincères condoléances. Vous mes chers camarades, il se tourna vers les personnes aux yeux bordeaux,que le festivités commencent!

Je fermai les yeux et mordillai mes lèvres tandis que ces monstres commencé leur besogne, nous étions arrivé en Enfer. Quand je les reouvris,un de ces personnes était en face de moi,en position d'attaque,les yeux fous de désir. Il sauta sur moi, me mordant et je sentis que l'on m'aspirait ma force vitale. Des vampires,on était dans un repère de vampires, ce qui était impossible, les scientifiques avaient démontré scientifiquement que cela etait impossible. Et je mourrais vierge sans avoir connu l'amour, j'aurai bien aimé le faire avec lui, fus ma dernière pensée.


	2. Veille, réveil et chasse

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Elana et quelques autres personnages tout droit sortis de mon imagination**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Marcus Pov:

Je regardai les vampires choisis nettoyer le sang de notre repas et emmener les corps vides. Je connaissais ce qui allait suivre: ils les emmeneraient et les jetteraient dans une fosse commune. Puis notre secrétaire du moment préparera des documents nous couvrant au cas où la police trouvera ces disparitions suspectes et voudra mettre son nez dans nos affaires. C'était toujours la même chose. Je soupirai et cherchai du regard mes frères mais ne le vis pas. Je trouverai sans conteste mon frère Caius dans la salle d'entraînement avec Félix et mon frère Aro dans son bureau en train de machiner des plans,les une plus sadiques que les autres. Je soupirai de nouveau. J'aurai bien aimé que ma vie soit un peu plus intéressante,je m'ennuyai beaucoup ces temps ci.  
>-Maître!<br>Je tournai la tête vers celui qui m'avait appelé. C'était un de nos nouveaux-nés, que l'on avait créer il y a quelques mois,lors d'une confrontation avec un autre clan qui avait mis notre communauté en danger,un clan de plus.  
>-Oui?<br>-Venez voir,je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
>Je m'approchai de lui et remarquai l'objet de son inquiétude. C'était une jeune adolescente d'environ 16 ans, aux cheveux blonds paille qui lui allait jusqu'aux hanches attaché en queue de cheval,assez petite, 1m50 j'aurai aurait dit, ayant une peau pâle ainsi qu'une jolie fines jambes pendaient des bras dû vampire.<br>-À t elle été mordue?  
>Celui-ci hocha frénétiquement la tête.<br>-Bien,mon cher, emmène la dans une chambre.  
>-Laquelle?<br>Je soupirai,les jeunes de nos jours ne savaient plus se débrouiller tout seul,c'était lamentable.  
>-Viens,suis moi.<br>Sans attendre plus longtemps temps,je me retournai et sortis de la montai les escaliers puis me dirigeai vers ma chambre et ouvris la porte:  
>-Dépose la fille sur le lit et pars!<br>-Bien,maître.  
>Celui-ci plaça l'adolescente toute en douceur sur mon lit,même si les pieds étaient positionnés sur l'oreiller et la tête vers les pieds de son porteur qui partit des que sa tache fus accomplie. J'en souris,au moins celui-ci avait manières,une certaine décence où était-ce la peur que je lui avait inspiré?Peut importe. Je reportai mon attention sur la fille et m'asseya sur le lit. Elle allait vraiment devenir belle pensai je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle ressemblait à ma chère Dydime quand elle était jeune, les mêmes cheveux lisse et soyeux, la même peau de pêche,le même visage si fin et ses jambes élancées comme celles des danseuses. Il y avait bien plusieurs divergences avec ma cantatrice et cette nouvelle-née, cette fille sans nom avait de jolies tâches de rousseurs qui constellait ses joues. Ma compagne avait des cheveux roux flamboyants tandis que l'autre avait une chevelure blonde comme le blé.Des seins plus aplatis, des hachées moins larges, des épaules biens carrées, sûrement dû au sport, peut-être qu'elle faisait de la natation. Sa femme n'était surtout pas sportive, son amour, tellement douce et fragile épouse. Et puis...<br>-Maître?  
>Je sursautai.<br>-Alec, tu m'as fait peur!  
>-Est-ce que c'est la nouvelle?<br>-Oui.  
>-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous la surveillez,elle lui ressemble beaucoup.<br>Nombre de vampires croyaient que les jumeaux sorciers étaient les protégés d'Aro mais cela n'était pas vrai, Jane faisait partie de la garde de notre maître à tous et Alec de la mienne.  
>Nous restâmes longtemps à regarder la transformation s'opérer sur son corps. Au bout d'un moment Alec partit pour revenir avec deux livres et m'en donna un. Je levai parfois mes yeux pour voir où en était le processus et puis le cinquième jour,on aperçu de petits changements dans le cœur de notre protégée,il battait de plus en plus rapide dans sa cage thoracique et puis plus rien.<br>-C'est finie,affirma Alec.  
>En effet quelques minutes après,elle ouvrit les yeux.<p>

Elana Pov:

Le feu me brûlait horriblement, pourquoi ne pouvais je pas tout simplement mourir? Dans mon agonie j'entendais des murmures,ces personnes ne pouvaient ils pas me secourir? Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'endurai cette effroyable douleur mais pas petit à petit,je sentais qu'elle diminuait pour n'être à la fin qu'un mal diffus. Je percevait aussi de mieux en mieux les choses qui m'entouraient ainsi que les battements de plus en plus erratiques de mon coeur. Celui-ci fit encore quelques bonds puis s'arrêta.  
>-Bonjour mademoiselle,bienvenue chez nous!<br>J'essayai de trouver les muscles qui actionnaient mes paupières et les ouvrit, cherchant la source de la voix. Un homme,aux cheveux mi-long châtain était assis sur une chaise, un regard intéressé illuminant des yeux rouges sangs.

-Vous êtes un vampire?  
>-Oui nous sommes des vampires et toi aussi tu en es une.<br>Je me tournai vessie ma droite et vis un jeune garçon,environ mon âge, accolé au mur un livre dans sa main. Il était vraiment à croquer,avec ses pomettes et ses lèvres encore plus charnues que celles de,comment s'appelait il déjà? Je voyais mes souvenirs comme si j'essayai de regarder sous l'eau c'est à dire trouble.  
>Je regardai le garçon puis de nouveau l'homme puis de nouveau le garçon.<br>- C'est un foutu cauchemar non?  
>-Je suis dans le regret de te confirmer que tout ceci est vrai. Au fait,je m'appelle Marcus Volturi.<br>-Hello alors,moi cest Elana.  
>-Enchanté Elana. Et voici un de mes gardes,Alec Volturi. Il te servirà de guide dans les premiers instants de ta nouvelle vie. Mais dis moi,as tu soif,ma fille?<br>-Soif,repetai-je bêtement tandis que je tatai ma gorge.  
>Celle-ci me brûla intensément,un peu moins que lors de la transformation mais me faisait tout de même souffrir.<br>Dû coin de l'oeil,je vis que le vampire assis,Marcus, me souriait comme s'il se moquait de moi.  
>-Quoi? Aboyai je<br>-Non,rien,les néophytes sont toujours aussi prevoyables.  
>En réponse je lui tirait la langue, augmentant son sourire ainsi que celui d'Alec.<br>-Ce n'est pas drôle!  
>-En effet, fis le vieux.<br>Je ne vais pas vous retarder, des que vous aurez fini de chasser,venez nous voir,mes frères seront surement contents de te rencontrer. À ce, au revoir et bonne chasse,mes chers.

-Viens,l'appel du sang ne t'es pas insupportable?  
>Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que l'ancien était parti et j'étais toujours sur ce lit assise,les mains serrées autour de ma taille et mes cheveux me cachant le visage, réfléchissant à ma situation. J'entendai Alec s'approcher et posa une main sur mon épaule.<br>-On devrait vraiment aller chasser,Elana, tu m'entends?  
>Je relevai la tête pour plonger mon regard dans ses yeux bordeaux sans fonds et lui sourit tristement.<br>- Oui tu as complètement raison. Désolée, je pensais juste à mes parents,à tout ceci, c'est juste trop incroyable. J'ai juste l'impression que c'est un cauchemar mais non, je soupirai un énième fois. Alors cette chasse,on la fait,ou pas?  
>Il me souria,me tira par la main, me souleva du lit et me retrouva collée à lui, sentant au passage son efluve qui d'ailleurs était enivrant,tout ceci ne durant que quelques millisecondes.<br>-Ouh, je sais que tu m'aime mais je crois que c'est la mauvaise manière de déclarer ta flamme non? fis je en m'écartant un peu de lui.  
>Il ria franchement puis se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre et l'ouvrit.<br>-Après vous madame.  
>Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et vis que l'on était au moins à dix mètres du plancher des vaches.<br>-Je dois sauter, c'est ça?  
>Alec hocha la tête.<br>-Ok, comme je suis galante je te laisse passer avant.

-Tu as peur?  
>-Ben,c'est haut,on se se cassera des os et on se retrouvera à l'hôpital!<br>-Tss tss, N'importe quoi. Regarde petite.  
>Il s'asseya sur le rebord de la fenêtre,me fus un signe de puis se laissa tomber.<br>-Alec!  
>Je me precipitai vers la fenêtre et le vis qui epoussetai tranquillement ses manches.<br>- Alors ma chère,si tu venais me rejoindre, où devrais je t'attendre encore longtemps?  
>Je soupirai,à peine réveillée, un garçon m'enervait déjà.<br>Puis je portai sur le vampire, qui me regardait toujours,les bras croisés. J'inspirai profondément,inspirant alors différents effluves provenant de la ville. Mmm délicieuses odeurs,cela me mit l'eau à la bouche,ou plutôt le venin à la bouche. Je riai a ma comparaison. Je me rapprochai de la fenêtre,tout comme l'avait fait Alec, sautai et fermai les yeux. La chute fut d'après moi très longue, au point que je rouvris les yeux et vis que le sol était encore loin de mes pieds, il restai peut-être 3 mètres avant que je ne touche la terre ferme mais j'eus tout je temps de placer correctement les jambes et atterris tour en douceur sur le trottoir, juste a côté de mon guide.  
>-Alors as ton eu besoin d'appeler les secours et de t'hospitaliser? ironisa t'il.<br>-Tu avait raison, mais c'était vraiment incroyable. J'ai vraiment crû que la chute avait due plus de 5 minutes et j'ai eu tour le temps penser a ce que je devais faire. C'était vraiment...wahoo!  
>-Et tu n'as encore rien vu!Allons chasser maintenant.<br>Il me prit par le bras et on sauta sur le toit d'une maison puis sur un autre jusqu'à arriver à la campagne où là nous courrames à pleine vitesse à travers champs et bois et on arriva dans les environs d'une grande ville.  
>-Nous sommes à Rome,capitale de l'Italie et surtout le terrain de chasse idéal pour bien des vampires. Laisse maintenant les odeurs et ton instinct te guider,me conseilla Alec.<br>Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et les odeurs étaient bien plus fortes qu'à Volterra. Je me laissai dominer par ces divines odeurs et n'eus plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même. J'eus à peine conscience dû chemin que j'empruntais et me trouvais vite dans une impasse, un humain au regard tellement effrayé, acculé au mur. Sans aucun remords je me précipitai vers ma proie,le pris par la tête et un bras et planta mes crocs dans son cou,mes incisives rentrant comme dans du beurre dans ses veines. Et le fluide divin tant recherché coula dans ma bouche. Je voulus tellement profiter du liquide si apaisant pour ma gorge mais ne le pus, j'avais déjà fini de boire tout le sang de ce pauvre homme en quelques secondes et n'étais pas encore rassasié. Sans faire plus attention à Alec, que j'avais complètement oublié, je me remis en chasse, déjà sur la piste de ma nouvelle proie dont je mis très vite fin à sa douleur de vivre. Je ne comptai plus le nombre d'humain que je tuai, étant devenu un monstre assoiffé et sans remords.  
>-Hé Elana, arrêtes ça immédiatement. On a assez chasser pour aujourd'hui. il posa sa main sur mon épaule.<br>Je relevai la tête et lui feulai dessus,à moitié couchée sur ma dernière victime.  
>-Quoi? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part.<br>-Hélas si,tu es devenu incapable de te maîtriser et si je ne t'arrêtes pas là,les humains s'apercevrons de notre existence.  
>-Et ça ira mal pour nous,c'est ça?<br>J'avais complètement oublié le corps sur lequel je m'étais acharné quelques instants plus tôt et baissai la tête tout en marchant vers le vampire au cheveux blonds.  
>-Desolé! Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais. Est ce que j'ai tué beaucoup?<br>-Si on considère que tu as mis fin à la vie de 5 personnes,alors oui.  
>-Tué 5 personnes,répétai- je choquée.<br>-Mais ne t'inquiète pas,ils n'ont pas souffert. D'ailleurs j'ai bien caché les corps, ni les policiers ni les familles ne retrouveront leur chers disparus.  
>-Arrête ne le prends pas à la légère! J'ai tué! Je suis un monstre!<br>J'étais horrifiée de la réaction d'Alec et de moi-même, on parlait comme si tuer n'était pas un crime. Je me sentait tellement coupable et lui il trouva ça très naturel.  
>-Elana, nous sommes des vampires,les prédateurs ultimes de l'homme! Nous, on doit bien se nourrir de quelques choses! C'est. Dans l'ordre dû monde, es ce compris?<br>-Oui, mais je reste quand même responsable de leur morts,fis je tristement.  
>Il soupira et me tendis sa main que je pris.<br>-Rentrons, j'ai quelques détails à t'éclaircir.  
>On repris chemin inverse et on arriva quelques minutes plus tard à Volterra.<br>Après être passé par une entrée presque cachée par un grand lierre et après avoir bifurqué de nombreuses fois dans des couloirs interminables, on s'arrêta enfin devant une grande porte en chêne. Alec l'ouvrit et me laissa entrer.


	3. Lois, lecture et rencontre

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Elana et quelques autres personnages tout droit sortis de mon imagination**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3:<p>

La pièce,ou plutôt le bureau, était richement décoré, deux grosses bibliothèques ornaient le mur de gauche et de droite, des peintures magnifiques accrochés aux murs et une grande baie vitrée laissait entrer la lumière de la lune couchante. Au milieu un grand bureau fait surement dans un bois précieux, était disposé et accompagné de trois fauteuils qui semblaient très confortables. Et trois hommes, enfin vampires, parlaient violemment, celui qui m'avait surveillé pendant ma transformation assis dans un des fauteuils et les deux autres debout devant la fenêtre. Ils nous remarquèrent que lorsqu'Alec referma la porte derrière lui.  
>-Mes chers enfants, comment c'est passé votre chasse, s'enquit celui qui avait des cheveux noirs de jais et qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos.<br>-Bien, Maître. Elle est une vampire intéressante même si elle a du mal à se maîtriser.  
>-Quelle heureuse nouvelle, n'est-ce pas mes frères?<br>Je m'efforçai de ne pas rire, ce vampire était vraiment bizarre, il réagissait comme un enfant qui aurait reçu son cadeau de Noël, quand tapera-t-il de joie dans ses mains?  
>-Alec, laisse nous et attends à la porte. Ordonna le blond vampire.<br>-Bien maître Caius.  
>-Hé, ne me laisse pas avec ces...<br>-Te laisser avec qui? Grogna Caius.  
>-Paix, mes frères, paix. Vas-y Alec. Quant à toi, Elana ne t'en fais pas, tu le verras bien assez tôt, me rassura Aro d'une voix doucereuse.<br>-Ah oui, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous m'avez fait appeler?  
>Je crus que le vieux blond allait s'étouffer, tellement ses yeux étaient révulsés et ses mâchoires tendues.<br>-Comment ose-tu nous adresser la parole ainsi, insolente petite néophyte! Tu mériterai bien...  
>-Caius arrête ça immédiatement, le coupa brusquement Marcus d'une voix calme mais ferme.<br>-Et quel dommage de gâcher une telle opportunité, mais ne nous égarons pas. Nous t'avons fait mander pour t'expliquer les règles qui régissent notre monde ainsi que tes devoirs en tant que garde des Volturi.  
>-Retiens ça petite, tu nous dois une obéissance totale, à nous, tes rois et à nos épouses. Est-ce clair?<br>-Oui, messire Caius. Et ces foutues règles?  
>-Je te conseille de ne plus plaisanter avec nous, nous sommes tes chefs.<br>Je déglutai, je ne savais pas comment mais d'après un pressentiment, je savais que Marcus, malgré son air ennuyé, était tout à fait capable de se montrer tout aussi dangereux que ses frères et que j'avais dépassé une certaine limite.

-Passons, continua l'homme châtain, tu dois tout d'abord savoir qu'aucun humain ne doit connaître notre existence sous peine d'être lourdement puni. Ceci est la loi fondamentale de notre communauté. Plusieurs règles découlent de cette loi. Premièrement, lorsque nous chassons nous devons être le plus discret possible et les restes du corps devront ne jamais être trouvé. La seconde règle concerne notre contrôle de soi, nous ne devons ni créer des néophytes qui ne savent se maîtriser ni des enfants immortels.

-Désolée de vous interrompre mais c'est quoi des enfants immortels?

-Des vampires qui ont moins de 15 ans. Ils peuvent décimer une population entière et avoir encore soif, une vraie menace pour notre secret, me répondit le vampire blond qui s'était adossé au mur, c'est pour cela que nous devons les détruire. eux, leur créateur ainsi que toute personne les protégeant.

-Hà, c'est ça! Et après?

-Ma chère, ne sois pas si impatiente! Tout nouveau-né doit prendre conscience des règles régissant notre monde par sinon créateur ou une personne tierce si le créateur n'est point-là lors de son réveil. La troisième règle est sur les relations vampire- enfants de la lune. Et avant que tu me le demandes, les humains les appellent plus communément loups garous ou lycanthropes. Aucun vampire n'a le droit d'être en contact avec eux, sauf dans le but de les exterminer, et est puni par la mise à mort. La quatrième règle repose sur les interactions entre vampire et humain. Si tu as une liaison quelconque avec l'un d'eux, il ne devra avoir aucuns soupçons sur ce que tu es. Mais s'il apprend l'existence des créatures fantastiques, tels nous où les loups garous, il devra soit être tué soit être transformer. Dans cette même vision, tu devras éviter d'être exposé le plus possible aux rayons dû soleil.

- Parce qu'on brûle s'il y a le soleil?

Aro fit in signe de la main à son frère Caius qui se leva lentement de son fauteuil dans lequel il venait de s'assoir. Il ouvrit en grand le rideau rouge bordeaux cachant la baie vitrée, laissant passer les rayons intense de notre astre qui se reflétèrent sur notre peau. Je ne pus échapper un petit cri de de surprise: les rayons provoquaient de vives étincellements sur les parties nues de mon corps, j'étais vraiment devenue une boule de discothèque! Magnifique!

Puis plus de peau diamantée, Caius avait déjà refermé le rideau.

-Alors t'es-tu consumé sous l'ardeur des rayons? Se moqua le blond en retournant vers la table prônant au milieu du bureau.

-Nope, répondis-je maussade, mais c'est trop cool, d'être un diamant vivant. Comment ça se fait cette réaction?

-Nous ne savons pas exactement comment mais cela n'est pas important. Bien continuons, nous n'avons pas encore fini, mes frè cinquième règle, nous te sommons de ne jamais chasser à Volterra, les habitants pourraient avoir des soupçons sur nous et nous ne voulons pas d'attention qui serait désagréable de leur part n'est ce pas?

-Ouais, mais pourquoi les humains seraient un danger pour nous, on est bien plus puissant et plus rapide qu'eux,je l'ai vu pendant ma chasse.

-Mais s'il apprenaient notre existence, nous aurions bien plus de mal pour nous nourrir,n'es tu pas d'accord? Me demanda le vieux aux cheveux noirs.  
>Bien tu peux t'en aller, nous n'avons plus rien à t'apprendre, tu saura ce qui te manque par tes tiers. Bonne journée, ma chère enfant.<p>

-Bonne journée à vous aussi, messieurs.  
>Et pour faire bonne figure, je rajoutai:<p>

-Et merci encore de m'avoir expliquer ce monde qui est mien maintenant.  
>Puis je sortit du bureau pour remarquer qu'Alec m'attendait dehors adossé au mur à côté de là porte. Il avait les yeux fermés, plongé dans son monde.<br>-Tu dors?11  
>Il souria.<br>- Non, les vampires ne le peuvent pas.  
>-Hà, ok.<br>-Prête?  
>Sans attendre ma réponse, il partit dans un des couloirs.<br>-Hé,c'est pas galant.

-Qui a dit que je l'étais?  
>-Je te boude, tu n'est vraiment pas sympa!<br>Je crosai les bras, une mine refrognée sur mon visage.  
>Un semblant de sourire étira ses lèvres. Nous marchames ainsi un bon quart d'heure tous deux silencieux puis au bout d'un moment je cédai à ma curiosité.<br>-C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dormir?  
>-Tiens, la gamine s'est réveillée? En effet, nous ne ressentons jamais la fatigue, propre aux humains.<br>-C'est nul!  
>-Je ne dirais pas cela, le sommeil n'est qu'une perte de temps.<br>-Et moi, j'aime bien rêver et rester après au lit, nâ!  
>-Au fait, rappelle moi encore quel âge tu as?<br>-Je suis mature,pure et innocente,mon cher Alec.  
>Il ria à pleine gorge:<br>- Toi mature, je dirai plutôt que tu atteind l'âge mental d'un humain de dix ans ou de celui de Jane. Allez, je vais te faire visiter le château.  
>Il montra les cuisines-je m'étais vraiment étonnée qu'il y avait autant d'humains au service de nos rois- puis il me montra la salle d'entraînement où il m'aprendrai à me battre, la grande pièce de réception, aussi appelé salle des trônes. Et étrangement, on s'arrêta devant une porte impressionnante, enfin toutes les portes ici étaient imposantes, une espèce de constante dans ce lieu où tout respirait la préciosité et Alec me l'ouvrit dans théâtral. Je me trouvai avec émerveillement à l'entrée d'une grande bibliothèque. Un souvenir floue me revint, j'entendais vaguement une personne, une voix d'homme expliquer comment les propriétaires avaient pû sauver la plupart des œuvres de la gigantesque bibliothèque d'un immense incendie.<br>Elle était magnifique: tous les murs de la pièce était occupés par de grandes armoires remplies de livres de toutes sortes, pièce bien éclairée par un dôme de verre et de grands vitraux. Je m'approchai d'une des armoires pour lire les titres des œuvres. Je laissai mes doigts glisser sur les tranches des livres tout en lisant les titres quand soudain un livre retint mon attention:" Une Vie" de Maupassant. Il m'étais étrangement familier, comme si je l'avait lu avant d'être transformer. Mais pourtant, j'étais sûre que je ne j'avais jamais eu en main. Bizarre comme sensation. Je me tournai vers Alec qui m'attendait derrière moi:  
>-Je peux? - Oui, bien sûr, ceci est une bibliothèque...<br>Mais je ne l'écoutait déjà plus, marchant à travers les allées, observant l'architecture qui était magnifique, la piliers était finement sculptée, on aurait dit qu'il y avait de vraies de lianes vignes qui poussait sur la pierre. Les voûtes, elles aussi étaient vraiment belles: on pouvait voir des peintures sur pierre représentant des scènes de dieux jouant dans les nuages. Je fus donc surprise lorsque j'arrivai au centre de la pièce: un espace avait été dégagé, en forme de cercle,et délimité par de nombreux bancs où sofa finement décorés. Je m'avancai un peu et m'arrêta devant un -je vraiment mettre mes jolies petites fesses dans ce magnifique meuble, aux coudoirs finement sculptés,le revêtement bleu cousu avec des fils d'or. Mais de nombreux regards insistant et curieux étaient posés sur moi, et soupirai. Bon, d'accord je devais vraiment faire quelque chose. Je m'affala donc avec beaucoup de bruit dans le sofa et commença à lire. Il était très intéressant, une fille sortant d'un couvent tombe éperdument amoureux d'un bourgeois mais s'aperçoit que son mari n'est pas si blanc que ça, le tout sur une bonne description du XIXème siècle. J'étais donc profondément plongée dans l'oeuvre lorsque soudain une voix m'interrompit:  
>- Tu es la nouvelle?<br>C'était une jeune fille, peut être 16 ans, des cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon ce qui ne qui lui allait vraiment pas, une mine coincée, de nombreuses marques de griffures s'étalaient sur sa peau dénudée. Elle portait une petite robe simple et noire en dessous d'une cape gris foncée.  
>- Oui, c'est bien moi. Elana, fis je en lui tendant une main.<br>En réponse,elle fit une moue de dégoût avant de quand même me la serrer.  
>- Jane.<br>- Ben enchantée!  
>- Moi de même. Que lis tu donc?<br>- "Une vie" de Maupassant. Très intéressant. Tu l'as lu?  
>- Oui, il m'a beaucoup plû. Quand t'es tu réveillé?<br>- Hier soir. Et après j'ai chassé avec un garçon, je crois qu'il s'appelait Alec.  
>- Oui c'est mon frère.<br>- Hà vraiment? En tout cas il bien moins coincé, lui.  
>- Comment? S'écria t'elle blessée.<br>C'était si facile de les faire sortir de leurs gonds. J'étais juste morte de rire face à la mine de cette vampire tellement elle faisait une drôle de tête. On aurait vraiment dit que l'on lui avait appris que sa mère s'était transformée en souris.  
>-Madame est susceptible?<br>- Comment ose tu?  
>- Jane, allons, ne vois tu pas qu'elle te taquine? Tu es donc la néophyte ayant chassé avec notre petit Alec? Au fait mon nom est Démitri.<br>Je sursautai, le jeune homme était arrivé si rapidement que cela me surprit et poussai un petit cri. Les deux vampires me regardèrent avec étonnement, Jane se mordant sa lèvre inférieure et Démitri me souria, moqueur.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?<br>- Normalement si tu avais quelques mois tu serais en position d'attaque, voire tu nous aurai sauté dessus. Donc est ce vraiment vrai que tu n'es réveillée que ce matin?  
>- Oui, tu peux demander à M. Marcus et aussi à Alec. J'ai chassé avec lui.<br>- Tu es alors intéressante. Je n'ai jamais vu nouveau-né comme toi.  
>- Bon, je vais le prendre comme un compliment.<br>Sinon vous quel âge?  
>Le sourire de Jane disparut et soudain je sentis une vive douleur, commençant dans ma poitrine puis se diffusant dans tout mon corps, devenant de plus en plus intense. Je me sentis tomber et m'entendis gémir. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait? J'avais tellement l'impression que je revivai ma transformation. Non! Je me cambra de douleur. Au loin j'entendais une voix d'homme ordonner à une certaine Jane d'arrêter et soudain cette effroyable brûlure disparu. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais fermé mes yeux et lorsque je les reouvris, je vis Jane me sourire, fière et cruelle. J'attendis que je reprenais mon souffle ainsi que le contrôle de mon corps puis dessus, la prenant par surprise. La petite peste n'eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de et m'envoya valser à quelques mètres de notre position, renversant sur le chemin une des nombreuses bibliothèques. Mais je ne me laissai pas impressionné et me rejeta sur gamine.<br>- Arrêtez immédiatement, tonna une voix alors que des bras me retinrent pour me serrer contre un torse musclé.  
>- Lâche moi, lâche moi, je dois tuer cette minable petite chose. Je dois lui rendre ce qu'elle m'a fait, elle... , criai je, enragée.<br>Mais celui qui me retenait me frappa derrière ma tête, me coupant dans ma tirade.  
>- Tu n'arrivera jamais à ma hauteur, pauvre insolente. Tu ne sera toujours qu'une subalterne alors que moi, vois tu, je joue depuis longtemps dans la cours des grands, me répondit Jane avec la même hargne, elle aussi retenu par un des gardes.<br>- Assez vous deux, nous interrompit Démitri, se mettant entre notre combat verbal. Ceci est pitoyable, Jane, Elana. J'aimerai que vous vous excusez et vous vous serrez la main de l'autre, est ce clair? Santiago, Félix, libérez les.  
>La pression autour de mon corps disparut et retrouva le contrôle de mes mouvements. Nous regardames dans le blanc de l'œil de l'autre, montrant parfois nos crocs. Ce fus Démitri qui accelera la situation:<br>- Bon je n'ai pas envie d'y passer toute la journée, j'aimerai bien m'entrainer, d'accord?  
>- Bien, j'ai 567 ans, contente?<br>- Oui, désolée. Et voyant que la jeune fille commença à s'éloigner, je l'arretai en posant ma main sur son épaule:  
>- Dis comment t'as fait, cette douleur? C'est bien toi, non? Pourrai je aussi le faire?<br>Elle se retourna lentement et me souria timidement.  
>- Oui, c'est bien mon don. Chaque don est unique est spécifique à son possesseur mais peu de vampire en possède un. Donc non, je ne pourrais pas apprendre mon don. Démitri?<p> 


	4. Entrainement

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Elana et quelques autres personnages tout droit sortis de mon imagination**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4:<span>

Je les regardai partir disparaître dans la jungle des bibliothèques, souriai et murmurai un merci presque inaudible.  
>- Wahoo, impressionnant! Peu de personne cherche des noises à Jane. Au fait moi c'est Félix et toi, tu t'appelles comment? J'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, fis l'armoire à glace qui m'avait emprisonné entre ses bras.<br>- Moi c'est Elana et oui, je suis nouvelle. J'ai été créée hier. Et avant que tu ne me dises que je suis bizarre, oui je me contrôle très bien.  
>- C'est vrai, t'es étrange. Mais pourquoi notre très chère s'en est-elle pris à toi, pauvre victime?<br>Je lui fis la moue et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux.  
>- Elle est trop susceptible, je leur ai juste demandé leur âge, à cette gamine et à l'autre, et voilà qu'elle se met à me torturer. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?<br>- Tu viens de découvrir la vraie face de la plus sadique des vampires au monde. Mais tu n'es pas la première à subir sa foudre, c'est son passe-temps de faire souffrir les gens. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de personne sur sa liste noire.  
>- Et c'est sensé me réconforter?<br>Il ria bruyamment, attirant encore un peu plus l'attention des autres vampires présents dans la bibliothèque. Je soupirai, tous allaient me connaître maintenant, ici, avec j'avais fait.  
>- Quelque chose ne va pas?<br>- Non, rien. À part que hier je me suis réveillée pour m'apercevoir que j'étais devenue une de ces créatures surnaturelles qui normalement ne devraient pas exister, j'ai tué des gens innocents, et je me suis plein d'ami! Alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
>- Il y a quand même quelques points positifs dans ta nouvelle vie, non?<br>- Oui, la vitesse, la force.  
>- L'éternelle vie, les dons.<br>- Tant qu'ils ne l'utilisent pas sur quelqu'un.  
>Il me souria et hocha la tête, affirmativement.<br>Puis nous nous mimes à parler de tout, il m'apprit de nombreuses choses sur le monde qui était mien maintenant. On fût interrompu dans notre très intéressante discussion par Alec qui déboula avec beaucoup de bruit et demandant à ceux qu'il rencontrait où j'étais.  
>- Bon, il semble que notre discussion touche à la fin. Ne faisons donc pas attendre ton protecteur, me souria le grand vampire.<br>J'acquisai et marchai dans la direction où le vampire blond était.  
>- Tu me cherches?<br>- Ah, Elana. Oui en effet, nos maîtres m'ont demandé de t'apprendre comment marche le monde vampirique, c'est à dire y compris ton entraînement en tant que garde Volturi, dit-il très vite.  
>- Mon cher, ne t'inquiètes donc pas. J'allais d'ailleurs lui montrer la salle d'entraînement. Pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble?<br>La salle dans laquelle on entra était simple sans aucun ameublement, juste 4 murs gris, en béton. On aurait vraiment dit que l'on était rentré dans un bunker avec de nombreuses personnes se battant entre elles. C'était bizarre, j'avais l'impression que ceci n'était qu'un simple rêve, que pour la première fois je sentais que la situation était presque irréelle.  
>- Viens, je vais te montrer quelques attaques et défenses, affirma mon guide en me tendant sa main, sans s'apercevoir de mon malaise.<br>- Ok, alors je dois faire quoi? Je lui demandai, avec un regain d'énergie.  
>- Tiens, tiens, la néophyte veut se faire massacrer par un des meilleurs combattants?<br>- Allez Alec, laissons le troll ici et allons-nous amuser. C'est quoi le programme, alors?  
>- Attends, fillette, tu viens juste de m'appeler troll, je suis choqué, faisant semblant d'être blessé dans son amour-propre.<br>- Et même troll est un euphémisme pour te décrire.  
>- Alors là, je mérite de te montrer ce que vaut le troll. Puis-je te l'emprunter, cette enfant mérite que je la remette à sa place.<br>Et sans me prévenir, il me prit la main et m'attira au centre de la pièce. - Hey, ça pas? M'exclamai je.  
>- Soyons sérieux, Ella, ce n'est plus un jeu, répondit il le plus impassible dû monde même si je devinai un petit sourire.<br>Soudain, le gros tas de muscles fonca sur moi, m'attrapa à la taille, me souleva et commença à tourner sur lui-même, comme un athlète juste avant de lancer son disque, et m'envoya valser dans les airs.  
>Un point positif, un pauvre mur se tenait hélas là, ce qui arrêta ma course. Point négatif, je l'avais détruite et mon dos aussi par la même occasion. Aouch, comme ça faisait mal! Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me relever que Félix s'abattissait déjà sur moi, me chatouillant à mort.<br>- Arrêtes, s'il te plaît, arrête, je me rends! Arrivai je à émettre entre deux hoquets de rire.  
>Hélas pour moi, il ne m'ecouta pas et continua sa besogne.<br>- Assez! Tonna une voix impérative, Félix, Elana, où croyez vous donc être, dans une cours de récréation? Vous devriez avoir honte de vous, de vous comporter comme des enfants. Pitoyable!  
>Le grand vampire me lacha, se releva puis, à mon grand étonnement, il baissa la tête. Je fis de même et m'aperçu que la voix méprisante n'était autre que celle de l'un de nos maîtres, celui que j'appréciai le plus des trois d'ailleurs, Caius Volturi. Oups!<br>- Cela vous concerne aussi, mes chers, n'emmenez pas la honte sur notre clan, ou sinon... Mais bon,reprenez votre travail maintenant. Compris!  
>L'un des vampires les cruels au monde s'approcha de nous, s'arrêta et regarda Alec:<br>- Je te croyez en charge de cette nouvelle-née, n'est ce pas?  
>- Oui maître, vous me l'avez demandé.<br>- Alors, sois en responsable!  
>- Bien maître, pardonnez moi, je ne manquerai plus à mes devoirs, maître!<br>- Je l'espère, mon cher.  
>- Maître?<br>- Ma chère?  
>- N'en veuillez pas à Alec, il n'y est pour rien. Je suis la seule coupable, et non Alec.<br>Il resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, me mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Allait-il me tuer pour l'avoir parlé ainsi? J'étais sûre qu'il en était parfaitement capable.  
>- Je comprends pourquoi mon frère à dit que tu était intéressante, les néophytes sont toujours très...prévisibles et sauvages mais toi, disons, tu est capable de réfléchir. Je vais donc oublier ce que tu as dit. Mais la prochaine fois, tu fera ce que tes maîtres t'ordonnent et aucune critique ne sera toléré. Va maintenant rejoindre ton protecteur, ne le fait pas attendre.<br>Sans plus d'attention de sa part, il repartit vers l'autre côté de la salle, regarder comment se débrouillaient le reste de sa garde. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, voilà, calme toi. Tu sais bien Elana que tu ne te calme pas vite, tu mourra, m'exhortai-je. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus, roi ou pas roi, comment a-t'il oser me parler ainsi, je suis un humain, bordel! Enfin pas réellement humain mais j'avais le droit tout de même à un minimum de respect!  
>- On dirait que tu as bu du sang pas frais, me taquina Félix.<br>- Il m'énerve et je ne peux rien y faire. Pourquoi t'es d'ailleurs encore là, tu ne dois pas t'entrainer?  
>- Je pourrai te retourner la question, Alec est la-bas.<br>Il me pointa la direction où "mon protecteur" m'attendait, ses bras croisés et son regard fixé sur moi.  
>- Bonne chance, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas très content! Ria le géant avant de partir. Merci Félix, pensai-je, tu es aussi responsable de la situation. Bon allons affronter mon destin!<br>- Désolée Alec, tu m'en veux? M'excusant je lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur.  
>- Non, tu as maintenant remarqué que notre situation ne nous autorise pas à plaisanter.<br>- Ouais, j'avoue. Ta soeurette et notre cher maître ne sont pas un modèle de tolérance.  
>- Tu as rencontré Jane?<br>- Oui et je me suis même battue avec elle.  
>Alors apprends moi à me battre pour que je puisse joliment botter les petites fesses de ta sœur chérie et pour lui faire savoir de quel bois je me chauffe!<br>- D'accord. Met toi en position de défense, comme ça. Voilà, c'est bon.  
>- Et après?<br>- Mademoiselle est impatiente. Essaie d'éviter mon attaque.  
>Et il chargea. Je vis son bras s'étendre vers ma gorge mais je ne pus rien faire et me trouva pour une seconde fois en une heure dans l'air juste retenu par les mains d'Alec qui me serrait mon cou.<br>- Recommençons. Et fais attention la prochaine fois Elana! Me dit Alec.  
>Il me lacha, je tombai durement au sol puis me relevai pour voir Alec de nouveau me charger. Ce jeu continua pendant de longues minutes, où la plupart du temps je me faisais avoir par mon "professeur" et je finissais quasiment toujours le cul au sol.<br>Je crois que, exaspéré par mes "énormes progrès", Alec arrêta l'exercice.  
>- C'est bon Elana, on change: tu vas devoir m'attaquer essayer de me toucher. Quant à moi, je me défend.<br>- Oki, me voilà! Je chargeai donc Alec avec toute ma force, il était sûr qu'il allait regretter de ce qu'il m'avait fait subir! Hélas, il se déroba à mon emprise et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de ma main. Que je détestai à cet instant présent son petit sourire moqueur! Je courrai donc vers lui une seconde fois pour m'apercevoir qu'il m'avait encore éviter aussi facilement que la première fois. Merde! - Elana, tu n'y arrivera pas si tu continue ainsi. - Ouai, merci pour l'info!crachai-je - Non ce que je voulai dire ma chere, c'est que tu devrai plus te concentrer et non de te laisser guider par tes instincts. Essaie!

- D'accord je...oui.

Je mouillai mes lèvres puis le regardai. Je laissai après mes yeux dériver vers les autres, certains parlaient tranquillement tandis que d'autres combattaient avec violence, le tout dans une bonne ambiance où l'on entendait de nombreux rires. je soupirai avant de reporter mon regard sur mon tuteur et fis une moue taquine. Je marchai alors doucement en direction de mon adversaire qui me regardait avec surprise. Alec devait surement se demander ce que j'allais faire et il allait voir! Je souriai intérieurement à cette pensée. Je m'accroupi à quelques mètre de lui, tout en maintenant son regard fixé sur moi, et le chargea. J'avais remarqué qu'Alec avait tendance à se décaler souvent vers la droite pour m'atteindre ensuite sur le côté. Et comme prévu, il se déplaça à droite pour m'éviter puis contre-attaqua seulement pour sentir mon talon s'enfoncer dans son estomac et je l'envoyai valser. Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol je lui sautai dessus et essayai de le plaquer mais il evita l'attaque en culbutant et se releva très rapidement. J'étais vraiment déçue, mon plan n'avais pas pu être fini et j'avais à peine pu toucher Alec! Il allait surement profiter de ma position pour m'attaquer! Mais au lieu de cela il se rapprocha de moi et me tendis sa main en signe d'aide que j'acceptai avec joie. Or dès que je fus sur mes deux pieds, j'envoyai avec force mon poing dans son joli visage. Il eut juste le temps d'intercepter mon coup et d'attraper mon bras. Pourtant lorsque ses doigts s'aggripperent sur mon bras droit, j'eus un fort pressentiment: j'étais sûre qu'Alec allait me tirer par le bras pour me déséquilibre et ainsi me taper avec l'arrête de sa paume dans ma trachée.  
>On se regardait avec intensité pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Alec n'interrompe notre silence.<br>- Qu'il y a t'il, Ellie? Un problème? S'inquieta Alec.  
>Puis il me souria méchamment, ce qui confirma ce que j'avais pressenti. Je le laissa m'emporter et dans l'élan je n'eus qu'à mettre un peu en avant mon coude droit pour qu'il vint s'abattre avec violence sur le menton d'Alec. Vite, il fallait que je change rapidement ma position! Je le frappai avec toujours mon avant-bras dans sa gorge avant de l'attraper à la nuque, je tournai sur mon axe afin de sauter sur son dos, pour enfin serrer sa tête entre mes bras, l'un toujours sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa gorge. Le combat était fini!<br>- Ce n'est pas juste, tu m'as laisser gagner! me plaignai-je

En réponse, il me souria puis croisait ses bras et leva son regard sur le reste des combattants.  
>- Santiago? Peux tu venir, s'il te plaît? Demanda-t'il avec douceur.<br>Un jeune vampire, peut-être avait-il vingt-cinq quand il a été mordu, vint vers nous. Il avait une couleur de peau bizarre, un teint olivatre, comme s'il avait des origines espagnoles où portugaise. D'ailleurs Santiago n'est il pas un prénom courant dans ces pays là? Oui, maintenant que je me poser la question, j'avais de plus en plus un sentiment qui me disait qu'il était espagnol. Cela vaut toujours de vérifier:  
>- Alec, qu'est ce que tu me veux encore?<br>- Moi, non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire avec toi mais moi je suis Elana. Au fait c'est vrai que tu es espagnol?  
>Je vis la surprise se poindre sur son visage.<br>- Heu, oui, d'Alicante. Et?  
>- Comme ça, curiosité!<br>- Bon, Santiago, j'aimerai que tu t'entraines avec elle, je vais voir ma sœur. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois la blesser ou la démembrer, d'accord?  
>- Tu crois vraiment que vais m'en prendre à ta chère protégée? T'inquiètes.<br>L'espagnol, sans demander mon avis, me pris sous mon aisselle et marcha vers un autre coin où mon deuxième combat commença. Les cinq premières minutes furent difficiles, Santiago était complètement différent d'Alec,ses coups étaient bien plus puissants et bien plus douloureux. Il était bon. Tout mon corp me faisait mal, aucune parcelle de ma peau n'était épargnée par la douleur. Puis je me rappelai le conseil d'Alec: il fallait que je me concentre, il fallait que je me concentre, il fallait que je me concentre, je me répétai cette phrase comme une litanie, un chant magique.  
>- Alors petite, on abandonne?<br>- Non, je reprenais juste mon souffle.  
>Et la suite du combat fut floue pour moi, c'était comme si je devinai ce que mon adversaire allait faire à quelques secondes près, il n'arriva pas après à porter un coup sur moi, je les évitai tous. Puis lorsqu'un autre vampire, voulant surement nous embêter dans mon combat, m'attaqua, j'eus le même réflexe, obéir à mon instinct et mes pressentiments. Je perdai complètement la notion du temps.<br>- Assez les enfants, cessez vos combats! Cria une voix  
>On s'arrêta en bloc pour faire face à celui qui nous a parlé, même si je reconnu la voix.<br>- Mes chers, vous avez bien travail, il suffit maintenant.  
>- Bien maître Caius.<br>Je décidai de suivre les autres mais maître Caius me stoppa:  
>- ma chère, félicitations! Me souria-t'il, Tu t'es bien débrouiller dans tes combats. Tu devrais être fière de toi. Je vais donc entièrement oublié ce malencontreux confrontent entre Alec, toi et moi. Vas-y maintenant, fillette, Alec devrait normalement être à la bibliothèque. Bonne soirée.<br>- Merci maître, bonne soirée à vous aussi.  
>Je partit.<p>

Wahoo, quelle journée, pensai-je en arrivant à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, si c'était ça le quotidien des gardes ici, il fallait que j'arrive à la hauteur des autres sinon, j'étais perdue, morte, inutile. Mais j'allais leur montrer ce que je valais.


	5. Amitiés

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Elana et quelques autres personnages tout droit sortis de mon imagination, hélas, sniff :,(  
><strong>

Je voudrai remercier idrill01 pour son soutien :)

* * *

><p>Je remarquai directement Alec en compagnie de sa sœur et parlaient, même si je ne pouvais entendre ce qu'ils disaient à cette distance. Je me rapprochai alors, la grosse curieuse que j'étais.<br>- Salut, les jumeaux.  
>- Elana, me salua Alec.<br>- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais commençais ton entraînement et que tu as combattu contre deux des nôtres, non?  
>- Oui, en effet. Mais je vais éclaircir un détail: je suis moi-même une Volturi depuis hier matin, mais cela ne m'étonne pas que tu l'aie oublié.<br>Je les vis tous deux se crisper.  
>- Elana arrêtes. N'insultes pas Jane, pris position mon tuteur, pas en ma présence. Il soupira. Réfléchie bien avant de faire sortir quoique ce soit de ta bouche car tu ne sais pas, mais alors vraiment pas de ce que nous sommes capables. Donc j'aimerai que tu nous dois le respect. À nous tous ici.<br>Je voulu répondre quelque chose de bien cinglant mais son regard m'en dissuada.  
>- Bien, désolée Jane, pour ce que je viens de dire et aussi pour ce matin, fis je entre mes dents serrées. Même si tu le mérite, pensai je.<br>- Je te pardonne. Alors comment trouves-tu ta première journée chez les Volturi?  
>Elle changeait de sujet, tant mieux.<br>- Oui, ça s'est bien passé, à part la chasse et quelques petits minis minis accidents peu importants comme celui d'il y a quelques minutes. Et l'entraînement était... je cherchai mon mot, très intéressant .Puis je vous posez une question?  
>- Oui, pas de problème. Vas-y, m'invita Alec.<br>- Hum, comment était votre première journée ici?  
>Les jumeaux se regardèrent longuement, s'entretenant silencieusement. Je sentais qu'Alec essayai de convaincre sa sœur mais que la blonde était contre l'idée de me répondre. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Jane dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant et lui sourit. Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre, puis lui retourna son sourire.<br>- On n'aime pas vraiment en parler aux autres, c'est des souvenirs assez douloureux, fis la blonde sans me regarder.  
>- Notre premier jour devait être assez semblable au tien, ajouta Alex, réveil, chasse puis entretien avec le Triumvirat. Mais avec peut-être un plus grand intérêt pour nos dons. Mais le plus dur a surement dû être le regard des autres: les gardes, de n'importe quel rang, ont toujours jalousé nos pouvoirs ainsi que notre position dans le clan. De plus, les gens ont tendance à nous sous-estimé à cause de notre jeune âge et nous considèrent souvent comme des enfants immortels.<br>- Mince, suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je croyais que votre vie est un peu plus joyeux, puisque j'ai vu que vous vous entendez bien avec tout le monde.  
>- Passablement non, répondit le garçon.<br>Un long silence pesant s'installa, où tout le monde ne savait pas quoi dire pour rompre le silence, chacun mal à l'aise. Ce moment dura pendant au moins plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on entendit la voix d'un de nos maîtres, Aro, qui demandait la présence des jumeaux sorciers.  
>- Bien, Elana, nous allons te laisser.<br>- Ouais, le devoir vous appelle, mon cher Alec. À tout à l'heure! Moi je vais encore un peu profiter de ce lieu.  
>Et ils partirent vers la sortie et quant à moi je m'avançai à travers les différents rayons à la recherche d'un roman qui m'attirerait. J'étais tellement plongée dans mon projet que je ne vis pas le pied qui dépassait et trébuchai dessus: je vis lentement le sol se rapprocher de mon visage mais ne pus rien faire et m'éclata le menton les carreaux. Génial! Je me remis vite sur pied et découvris quelle avait été la cause de ma chute: les pieds n'étaient qu'autres que ceux d'un de mes maîtres, Marcus, qui me regardait avec inquiétude.<br>- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien?

Je me sentais si mal que je voulais être maintenant à des lieux de là. Si j'avais été humaine, mes joues auraient été rouges comme une tomate.

- Ma chère, ce n'est pas si grave, cela peut arriver, voyons. J'aimerai que tu regardes ton maitre quand il te quand il te parle, est-ce clair?

- Bien Monsieur, et je fis ce qu'il m'ordonnait.

Je vis une étincelle de douceur dans ses yeux carmins et opaques, ainsi que, étonnamment, une grande tristesse, tandis qu'il mettait un marque-page dans son livre qu'il referma et me regarda.

- Monsieur, vous lisez quoi? Demandai-je soudainement après un silence.

Il fut surprit et prit un long moment avant de me répondre.

- "La vie de 12 Césars" de Suétone.

- je connais! Je l'ai étudié en Latin, surtout la section sur Néron.

- Vraiment qu'en as-tu pensé?

- J'ai pas vraiment fais attention quand on a fait la leçon, la prof est tellement nulle qu'elle m'a complètement dégoûté du Latin.

- C'est vraiment dommage, le Latin est la source de la plupart des langues moderne et la culture romaine est très riche.

- Je le sais, j'ai pris cette matière en pensant qu'on allait apprendre l'Histoire de l'Antiquité, les guerres, la culture, etc...les choses intéressantes quoi! Mais non, on a dû apprendre par cœur toutes les déclinaisons et conjugaisons latine ou grecque. Et à quoi ça va nous servir de savoir traduire des textes du latin en français?

- En effet, mon avis est le même que le tien, ce n'est point éducatif, je trouve, même si je maîtrise cette langue à la perfection. Pourtant des leçons sur l'étymologie me paraissent importantes, surtout que le Latin a grandement influencé le français.

-Ouais, répondis-je dubitativement.

- Dites, ma chère, tu me sembles, d'après ce que tu viens de dire, tu sembles très intéressée par l'Histoire?

- Oh oui, pour moi, l'Histoire c'est nos racines, on ne peut pas comprendre les situations présentes sans connaître le passé. L'Histoire c'est les nombreuses cultures, les guerres, les progrès.

- C'est assez rare de nos jours de trouver des gens passionnés par un tel sujet. Je trouvé que c'est bien.

- Remerciez plutôt mes parents: à chaque vacance, ils me faisaient découvrir des lieux qui ont marqué l'Histoire. Ils me manquent.

- Mes condoléances, ma chère, mais c'est la vie. Chaque être vivant à sa propre destinée et lorsque l'on a accompli ce pourquoi nous sommes nés nous rejoignions les Cieux. Cela fait longtemps que j'arpente cette terre pour croire en un dieu précis, mais là-haut, d'après moi, il y à une entité qui nous surveille et nous guide à travers notre vie jusqu'à ce que l'on comprenne ce que à quoi nous somme destiné à être.

- C'est beau, mais triste. Vous devez être vraiment vieux pour réfléchir sur le sens de la vie et de la mort.

- En effet, on a tout le temps d'y penser quand on a 2500 ans.

- Quoi! M'exclamai-je, vous êtes pas un papi mais une vraie momie!

- Merci, ma chère, j'apprécie beaucoup cette comparaison, ironisa-t-il.

- Désolée, monsieur, c'est sortie tout seul. Mais je sais que plus on est vieux, plus on est sage non?

- Cela se pourrait, oui. Je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais je crois être un des plus vieux vampires qu'ait connu notre Terre.

- La momie, en plus d'être vieux, est très modeste.

Il ria, d'un rire qui ressemblait au doux bruit du vent à travers des carillons. Pourtant le rire n'atteigna pas ses yeux qui étaient toujours remplis de tristesse. Il regarda alors dans le vitrail à côté de nous et son regard resta fixé dans les airs. Il devait avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher, pensai-je. Hein? Un instant, je savais ça comment moi? Et puis merde, c'était pas mes affaires. Mais je pouvais toujours lui demander, juste pour assouvir ma curiosité. Je pris alors mon air le plus innocent possible:

- Monsieur, vous allez bien?

Il releva rapidement sa tête vers moi, ses yeux, encore vides il y à quelques secondes, me regardaient avec intensité. Puis il se décontracta un peu et repris la parole:

- Vous me rappelez ma femme, Didyme. Elle était aussi énergétique et joyeuse que vous.

- "Était" ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle est morte?

Son expression me suffit comme réponse. Je voulus parler, mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire dans une situation comme ça.

- Je n'aime pas trop en parler mais je ne peux m'en empêcher de vous comparer à ma femme, votre ressemblance est vraiment dérangeante.

- Peut-être je suis sa réincarnation? Et que c'est mon destin de vous écouter parler de votre vie passé, qui sait? D'ailleurs, en parlant de vie, pouvez-vous me parler de la vie dans l'Antiquité?

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage de mon maître, content du changement de sujet, même s'il était brusque. Il se mit alors à raconter et fus surprise, je ne savais pas qu'il était un si bon conteur: il mettait bien en avant les anecdotes et les détails de la vie de cette époque, rendant le tout très captivant. Sous son air constamment ennuyé, maître Marcus était un être attentif à tout ce qui se passait. J'étais pendue à ses lèvres et perdis la notion de temps avec lui. Notre entrevue se finit hélas lorsqu'un garde se rapprocha de nous et nous annonça que Monsieur Marcus était demandé par ses frères.

- Ce fut un plaisir, mademoiselle, d'avoir pu causer avec vous.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier. J'ai beaucoup appris grâce à vous, monsieur. Merci encore. Pourrais-je vous appelez Père?

Il hésita un moment puis me sourit gentiment.

- Nous nous ne connaissons pas très bien encore, mais je serai honoré de vous considérer comme ma fille.

- Merci.

-Voudriez-vous que l'on continue notre discussion sur l'Histoire?

- Je n'osai pas vous le demander mais...

- Bien, me coupa-t-il, nous nous verrons donc demain ici à la même heure. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, ma fille.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit en compagnie de l'autre garde.

Bonne soirée, il avait dit? Mais on avait vraiment parlé jusqu'au soir? Wahoo, trop! Et maintenant, je n'avais plus très envie de rester lire. Je reposais donc mon livre et sortis de la bibliothèque. Je suivais ensuite un couloir puis un autre, m'arrêtant parfois pour regarder les différents tableaux qui ornaient les murs.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis un son doux comme si on avait oublié de fermer un robinet. Un cœur, il y avait des humains ici? Piqué par la curiosité, je me dirigeai vers le bruit et me retrouvai dans un hall éclairé et vis en effet par une fenêtre que le soleil se couchait. Devant moi il y avait un grand bureau derrière lequel une jeune humaine qui pianotait sur un ordinateur. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se leva et me parla dans sa langue natale, de la crainte dans les yeux.

- Heu, madame, fis-je en anglais, je ne comprends pas l'italien. On peut parler en anglais?

- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, je...j'aurai...

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Au fait, je m'appelle Elana.

Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle prit avec hésitation.

- Violetta, mademoiselle Elana.

- Non, juste Elana.

- Mais vous êtes un garde Volturi, ce serait un manque de respect si on se parlerait familièrement.

- Vous êtes au courant de l'existence des vampires? Je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit d'en parler aux humains!

Elle se rassit et rangea quelques papiers sur la table.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, mademoiselle Elana, je suis la secrétaire des Volturi et par là, j'ai accès à tous les affaires de la Famiglia. Je m'occupe de l'administration et de la comptabilité du clan.

- Ah bon? C'est un job important!

- Vous trouvez?

- Oui!

- Merci, mademoiselle Elana, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu de compliments de la part de votre espèce.

- Oui, je sais, on m'a toujours trouvé bizarre. Je peux accéder à l'ordinateur?

- Bien sûr! Tenez.

- Merci.

Je m'installai sur une chaise qui traînait par là et ouvrit un nouveau onglet dans le moteur de recherche.

- Vous allez faire quoi?

- Vais sur Facebook pour voir ce que mes amis disent sur ma famille. Vous savez, c'est normal que je n'ai pas pu trouver des ordinateurs dans le château?

- Oui, j'ai le seul ordinateur ici.

- C'est nul! Ils ont peur des nouvelles technologies, où quoi? Voyons voir disait l'aveugle à sa femme qui était sourde. Non à part quelques photos ajoutés, rien sur ma disparition ni sur celle de mes parents. On ne manque à personne, fis-je déçue.

- Vois avez quel âge?

- En âge réel ou vampirique?

- Vampirique.

- 2 jours, je crois.

Elle fut surprise mais je la rassurai puis on commença un peu à parler. J'appris ainsi qu'elle avait 18, qu'elle avait fugué de chez ses parents il y à quelques années et ça faisait un an qu'elle était au service des Volturi. Je lui parlai de moi, de mes parents, de mes projets si je n'avais pas été transformée. On s'entendait très bien toutes les deux. Lorsque la cloche de l'église de Volterra sonna dix heures, elle prit congé, en promettant qu'on se reverrait bientôt et alla rejoindre son appartement à Volterra. Je partis de mon côté, le sourire aux lèvres, j'étais contente de moi, j'avais gagné un père et une amie. Pourtant mon ancienne vie me manquait, je me demandais où étaient mes parents et si mes amis allaient bien.

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ;)<p> 


	6. Note d'Auteur

**Note Auteur :**

**Bonjour, les gens, ceci est une note d'auteur( comme l'indique le titre, non?). Désolée, vous croyez que j'ai mis en ligne un nouveau chapitre et non, vous vous retrouvez devant une de ces notes. Vous vous dites alors : génial ! Mais j'aurais besoin de votre conseil. Est-que vous préférez une mission où il y aurait des nouveaux-nés, où on apprendrait un peu plus sur les liens dans l'avant-garde et sur le don d'Elana ou vous voulez plutôt la continuation de l'histoire ? **

**Laisser moi votre avis et merci d 'avance ;)**


End file.
